demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Ibarra
Benjamin Ibarra is a son of Apollo.Benjamin's profile on the DP forum,via Demigod Creator, post 789 Appearance Benjamin is half-Hispanic (he may have been born in Brazil but ethnically his family is still hispanic), half-Caucasian, with golden eyes like his father. He has short black hair and a rather innocent-looking face. He is average height and weight. Slim and muscular (though not too much). Personality Benjamin is a quiet boy by nature, though he really doesn't mind talking to people. He just won't talk about his family. He would definitely like to meet his dad, but is not desperate to see him. He's not scared of his mom, per say, more of what she can get people to do. He may be quiet, but he's not shy. His life as a demigod has motivated him to do something different than the family business, but he often finds himself torn between duty to his mortal family and his immortal one. Biography Benjamin's family, the Ibarra family, run a massive drug empire that stretches from Brazil up to New England. As it is such a large area, it is split into several pieces run by different members of the family. The matriarch and current head of the empire is Ana Ibarra, Benjamin's mother. A ruthless woman, her operation is based in Mexico, on the West Coast. However, she grew up in Recife, Brazil. It is in Recife, as a young woman, that she met Apollo. She was nineteen, barely beginning to learn how to run her father's cartel when Apollo approached her as a begger. Yet to become mercilless, she offered him some fruit from the market. Apollo revealed his true godly identity to her, and the two fell in love. He left her Benjamin, intending him to be his parting gift. Ana understood, not expecting a god to settle down and start a family. She named her son Benjamin ("favorite son") and like her own father, began grooming him to take over the cartel. Benjamin, however, recieved various messages in the form of dreams from his father, warning him that Ana's path was not one the good follow, and was not befitting of a demigod. Benjamin ran away, using his mother's money and the power of her name to secure flights to the US. Likes * Cats * Snow * Reading * Spicy food * Fruit. Dislikes * Drugs * His mother * His grandfather * Dogs * The cold Fatal Flaw Insecurity—specifically he's afraid of continuing the family business. Weapon With the tattoo of a bow on his left hand, Benjamin can summon a bow out of thin air, and with the tattoo of an arrow on his right hand, he can conjure up a golden arrow to fire. There is no limit to his arsenal, but he can only summon one at a time. Sonic Boom: His only real directly offensive power, Benjamin can clap his hands or snap his fingers or whistle loud enough to rupture ear drums or, if focused enough, knock someone off their feet with a concussive blast. Benjamin also carries a sword as a backup weapon, but isn't very good at using it. Trivia * Benjamin was created on May 28, 2015 and was accepted by Georgina on May 29, 2015. * Benjamin's favorite color is gold. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Apollo campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Josh's Characters Category:Knights of Olympus